


Eye of the Storm

by Justme_iguess



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: And????, Angst, Character Study, Cuddling, Fluff, For them to be domestic and ador4able together, Hurt/Comfort, I just want them to be happy, Like the creators just hurt us, M/M, Thats all i wat, like is that so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justme_iguess/pseuds/Justme_iguess
Summary: Peter is afraid of storms





	Eye of the Storm

There is a small amount of things in the world that can frighten a master thief. One has to be resilient, ready for anything, fearless. Peter Nureyev is all of those things. He recovers quickly after a fight, and learns to cope faster. He talks so much more because he has to do things in the moment. If he doesn't do it as soon as the opportunity arises, then he may miss it. And what if he misses the opportunity to cope.

The thing is; Peter got over this fear years ago. Something that frightened him as a child no longer has any leverage bound to him.

When he lived on the streets of Brahma, pickpocketing rich people, he would always find somewhere small and cramped when it would storm. Somewhere where there would be two walls close to him, and no windows. He forgets exactly how many times he snuck into people's closets just for that purpose. He would cover his ears and block out the sounds, his eyes shut tight. The thunder is gunfire from street kid's bullets. They were the gas station three houses away being held up. They were the punches bigger kids that took the money he needed to survive.

So Peter Nureyev has a fear of thunder. Eventually, it went away. Mag taught him that the weather is nothing to fear, just something to cover up the sounds he makes while robbing someone's house blind. Mag held him as he covered ears, and scrunched his face. At some point he said to Peter, "It is just God, giving troubles to people have everything already." Peter isn't a religious person, never has been, and if things go according to plan, never will be. Even so, the thought of people who never had to work getting what is coming to them caused by that thunder helps. If there is a god, he should at least make things fair.

He loses that fear eventually. Even when he kills Mag that fear is long gone.

Strangely enough, there is a storm going on outside. Just tricklings of rain, mars can't get much more than that. Instead of that thunder going _boom_ , its the headboard against the wall. It is Juno's shout of his name. It is Peter Nureyev and Juno Steel with their hips having a better cadence, and more energy coursing through them than any thunderous clouds. They have their own thunder. Skin on skin, lips on lips. Juno's gasps strike him through his body the same way thunder used to feel, sans the terror. Juno steel is thunder and all of Nureyev's fears. He is the a _goddess_ , because it seems no human could show such resemblance to thunder in his beating heart.

Juno steel is thunder. He is loud and so very THERE. You can't pretend he isn't there because he just is, prominent and sending sparks across Peter's nervous system like no one's business.

Thunder goes quietly, so why shouldn't Juno? The noise is now the sound of his steps as he walks through the door, the turn of the doorknob. So quiet, Peter could have imagined it. His form silently slipping out of the room, like dark clouds after a storm.

"What's wrong, Nureyev?" Juno asks. He props his head on Peter's chest, still tickling his fingers just under Peter's jaw.

The storm going on outside is without rain as Peter remembers that time Juno walked out on him two years ago. He can hear the thunder clapping loudly. He flinches a little when a particularly loud one resonates through the room. "Nothing, dear." He hates storms.

That is a lie, he realizes later. He loves Juno Steel, and he is a walking storm. He especially loves how where Peter Nureyev is a master thief, Juno Steel is a master detective. He reads Peter immediately.

"You're scared of thunder?"

"In a simple way of putting it." he admits. The thunder grows louder, making Peter nervous. "I take it that surprises you?"

Juno kisses his chest where his head was. "I didn't think you were scared of _anything_ , actually."

Peter sits up, and Juno does the same. Peter watches as his lover leans against the couch. "Any reason why you're scared of that, Nureyev?" looking at Juno, he sees beauty. He is held together by a million scars, and a dry smile with an even more dry humor.

Peter wants to tell him about how the thunder remind him of the lady in front of him leaving him. The click of a doorknob, the steps he took. But he can't. He doesn't want to make Juno feel bad. A fear buried years ago, covered by Mags. A fear arisen again by the storm of Juno walking away from him. It wouldn't make any sense in the first place.

"A few reasons, dear."

Peter flinches hard as a particularly sharp clap of thunder sounds. Juno looks up at him, with a curious look on his face. "Pretty bad, then?"

Peter grits his teeth for a second, before looking down at the floor. "Nothing you know I can't handle, love."

The lady in front of him takes his hand. "I believe you can handle anything, Nureyev. But you don't have to be afraid by yourself."

" _Juno._ " he says fondly. He can count on one hand how many times Juno has been like this, comforting him, or so sincere. His single eye locked on Peter's.

"I'll be right back."

He watches as Juno walks in the direction of his room. He doesn't know what he's doing, and the lack of Juno's touch on his hand makes him feel small. 

Once he finally steps back into the living room, he has a blanket, and a music device. He sits on the couch and wraps the blanket around himself and Peter, who is suddenly speechless as Juno pushes the headphones onto him.

A song that Peter has never heard before comes on. Its not like a lot of the music that is heard nowadays. Just under the perfect voice, there's almost always technology. Its a miracle if you can find some music that isn't mechanically wired.

If that's the case then Peter firmly believes Juno is a miracle. He'll have to ask him where he got this music sometime. But right now, he is in the present with a woman's voice on the loudest setting in his ears. He is here with his beloved Juno, who snuggles up next to him in this blanket. The thunder is here.

Juno is thunder with his unpredictability. He's all angles, and scars. He is kisses and nervousness. He is his bad mood, and love for morality. He is wry sarcasm, and decent cooking. He's bad at poker, and good at painting nails. He is _Peter's_.

With Peter's hands dragging against the inside of Juno's scarred wrists and forearms, he doesn't quite mind the thunder


End file.
